Somebody Like You
by PeanutbutterandLolliepops
Summary: Songfic. Based off the song Somebody like You. JS. T just in case, some content


Disclaimer- I do not own any of this, The show is not mine, and neither is the song.

The Song is _Somebody like You_ by Keith Urban.

A/N- Thanks to my BETA, and big thanks to my darling Nita! She and I love this song, so here it is!

Somebody Like You

Jack stepped into his car and headed off the mountain from the airport. From eight years of living in the Springs he still knew the roads by heart. He turned on the radio and soon found a station that was _playing music_ he could not stand ads! Radio was supposed to _play_ music not ads! Jack did not notice the station's name, but he could tell it was country. Jack did not hate country but that twangy sound just got to him. Before he could change the station the male voice came though and the lyrics made Jack just sit back and listen...

There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.

I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.

And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.

I wanna love somebody,

Love somebody like you.

An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.

I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.

Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.

I wanna love somebody,

Love somebody like you.

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,

Shinin' down on me and you.

When you put your arms around me,

You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.

Jack smiled to himself as this man had put his life into a song. This song reminded him so much of him and Sam. He was ready to let go of yesterday to live with Sam forever. He was almost to the mountain as another verse came on...

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,

But you're teachin' me to be a better man.

I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.

I wanna love somebody,

Love somebody like you.

Sam was teaching him to be a better man. and half the stuff she said he did not understand! Jack pulled into a parking spot at the SGC he glanced at his watch he had 15 minutes until Sam was due back. Jack sat back in his car and listened to the last part of the song...

Oh yeah.

Oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,

Shinin' like it's true.

I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you

When everything that loved someone finally found it's way

Wanna be a better man

I see it in you yeah...

Jack quickly heard the name of the artist before he got out of his car and checked in.

In the elevator down to the General's office he used his blackberry to order the CD and to have it delivered to Sam's house before he left. He liked this blackberry; he'd learned how to use it quite quickly, not that anyone would know that. That would hurt his rep! He walked to Hank's office, and caught up with the man before asking for some downtime for Sam. Jack knew that she just had a lot of hard missions, and then spent a lot of time in her lab. She had called Jack a lot in the middle of the night to talk to him and clear her mind about whatever new project she had. Hank agreed with Jack to let Sam have some downtime, he knew as well she had been working a lot lately.

When the klaxons went off the two General's headed down to the gate room to welcome home SG-1. Some of the personnel who did not know why the Head of Homeworld Security was at the base stood at attention then were confused even more when he just keep walking, talking to General Landry.

The wormhole engaged and Jack just grinned; he never could get enough of that. As SG-1 stepped through the Stargate, each member had a different look when they saw the two Generals standing together, both in their dress blues.

Mitchell was confused why General O'Neill was standing at the end of the ramp.

Daniel was happy to see Jack but, was as confused as Mitchell as to why he was there, but figured it was most likely to see Sam.

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow.

Sam smiled, and took her weapon off and handed it to the airman. Sam just walked down to where Jack was standing. When she was in front of him she tugged at the lapels of his dress blues and kissed him.

Everyone was either surprised or happy for the couple. After Jack responded he slipped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Hank was surprised at the outburst like everyone else. After a minute he coughed to alert the couple that they were in the gate room. They pulled apart and kept eye contact with each other, then Jack whispered to Sam, "I have something for you coming in the mail. Welcome home Sam."

"Thanks Jack. Don't you think we should explain to the rest of the room what just happened?" Sam said.

"No; I think they know what happened. You came home, gave your weapon to the airman, then came and kissed your boyfriend," Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah, but they might not know you're my boyfriend," Sam said smiling as well.

"Okay fine." Jack pulled away from Sam. Keeping his arm around her, he faced the rest of the room. "I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend, Samantha Carter."

"_Girlfriend?_" Mitchell said.

"Yeah, Cam," Sam said to the confused Lieutenant Colonel.

"Good to see you Jack," Daniel said, not the least bit surprised at the news.

"Indeed it is good to see you, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"SG-1; debriefing in ten minutes, then you all have some downtime." Landry said after getting his voice back.

Jack and Sam walked hand-in-hand out of the gate room, and headed up to the debriefing. The briefing room was empty, so Jack took the time to kiss Sam again. When they broke away, the rest of SG-1 had walked into the room. They debriefed, then all left to go spend their downtime.

When Sam and Jack reached the surface, Sam said, "I'm glad you're here early; more time for this." And she kissed him again.

Once they had stopped, they both head back to Sam's house for their downtime. Jack hoped the CD would arrive the next day so they could listen to it. He just knew Sam would love it.

For now they would make love to each other.

----------

Please Review!


End file.
